Owari no Daycare
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Un mundo diferente, una pequeña historia de los pequeños yuu y mika y compañía en sus días en la guardería al cuidado de Guren y otros adultos, sin mas espero les agrade,pasen y lean.


**saludos les traigo este pequeño onetshot , no basado ni en el manga o anime sino  
en un pequeño grupo de historietas espero es agrade la pequeña guardería con los  
bebés de Owari, sin mas espero sea del agrado...**

* * *

 **Owari no Daycare  
** -

como ejemplos de las futuras generaciones estamos aquí para cuidarlos y mostrarles como ser excelentes personas en el futuro, por ello yo el gran Guren he tomado este trabajo tan importante para formar a este grupo en verdaderos soldados, pero…

-Kimizuki eso es mío- _lloraba a unos pasos a mí en el jardín Yoichi-_

-has hecho llorar a Yoichi, que malo Kimizuki- hablaba la molesta menor de los Hiiragi-

-¿qué cosa?, yo creí ya no estaba jugando con esto porque estaba botado y se lo daría a mi hermana-

-esto será más difícil de lo que creí-

Después de cuidar a Yoichi para que dejara de llorar el regreso a jugar con Mitsuba y otros niños, esto de cuidad niños de 4 años es tan difícil, mientras vigilaba a mi grupo de 5 chicos vi uno me faltaba entonces lo escuche junto a mí,

-Guen*…abasho-

-he, ¿porque no te mas a molestar a alguien más?-

-Guen ¡abasho!-

-no te iras fácilmente cierto mocoso caprichoso-

Tome al pequeño llorón en mis brazos con mucho cuidado, desde que entre a trabajar en este lujar él siempre me ha seguido es siempre un niño bueno frete a mí,

-esto es suficiente, pequeño mandón-

-shi-

-Yuuichirou Amane, él fue trasladado de la guardería "Hyakuya" a esta, al comienzo decía su nombre era Yuu "Hyakuya" por qué extrañaba a sus amigos así que es muy raro alguien lo llame por su apellido original ya que sino no hace caso este pequeño travieso, me alegra solo estar a cargo de este problemático niño llorón el cual parece obedecerme fielmente, comencé a levantarlo alto para jugar con él lo cual parecía disfrutar

-ato más ato*

-así, vamos deja de moverte tanto o te caerás- l _o malo de jugar con él es que tenía mucha energía imposible de agotarse-_

-jeje, es divetido más ato*

Como aun es pequeño no se le da bien hablar o pronunciar algunas palabras ya que siempre era protegido por otro chico quien prácticamente hablaba por él aunque ese es otro problema del cual no me hago cargo,

* * *

Que cansado, porque es Guren tiene a su cuidado 5 chicos y yo solo 1, que no soy responsable quien dice puedo cuidar de uno o más yo mismo solo déjenme y verán,

-he-

Mi nombre es Ferid Bathory y trabajo es esta guardería pero solo me dejan al cuidado de uno o ningún niño porque no soy responsable, vaya mentira. De pronto sentí un tirón y al voltear ahí estaba el segundo angelito y mi favorito,

-¿Qué ocurre Mika?

-u-umm- Abra-abrázame-

Mikaela Shindou, otro niño de la guardería "Hyakuya" es un niño muy tímido y apenas habla con los demás niños, me siento feliz de que venga a buscarme,

-esto es real, ¿cierto?,¡muchas gracias!-

-¿he?, po que me agradeshe*-

Levante a Mikaela, mejor dicho Mika, estaba tan feliz de por tener este acercamiento a pesar que debía cuidarlo siempre me rehuía y se iba con Krul, de pronto con su pequeña mano comenzó a señalar a dirección a el grupo de Guren,

-¿por ahí?, ¿quieres ir al lujar de Guren por algo?-

Comencé a caminar en esa dirección, los niños son tan curiosas seguro había visto algo interesante así que lo lleve al acercarme comenzó a hablarle específicamente al niño que tenía Guren,

-Yuu-chan, ¡Yuu-chan!-

-ah, Mika…Guren lleva a Mika también-

Realmente es un niño adorable, estoy tan feliz de poder jugar con este pequeño Mika, aunque también me gustaría jugar con ese otro angelito Yuu, son tan adorables,

-ah, bienvenido de nuevo Ferid…que hay von esa pose- le hablaba Crowley quien cuidaba de dos niñas-

-cuido de Mika-

-si sabe que el ya no está en sus brazos, ¿cierto?

-estos dos… podrían dejar de moverse se caerán-

* * *

Ahhh…es imposible el problemático número uno se reunió con el problemático número dos, estos dos no pueden ni verse o comenzaran a hacer travesuras hasta romper algo, como se supone que la palabra _"mantenerlos alejados"_ funciona para el niñero de Mika, en fin parece tendré que vigilarlos, aunque parece estar tranquilos ahora, no bajare la guardia de estos dos pequeños demonios con cara de serafines,

-Shinoa, Mika puede jugar con nosotros- _se acercaba Yuu a su grupo de amigos-_

-que niño más lindo, - _dejando una pelota y acercarse a Mika_ \- como es que puedes hablarle a Yuu-chan a partir de ahora serás mi amigo-

-¡no es justo es mío, mi amigo!-

-vamos juguemos en el tobogán, Mika- _tomándolo de la mano y halarlo junto a ella-_

-espera no me ignoren, también quiero jugar-

-bien entonces juguemos a la familia- _se detenía Shinoa para ver a un llorón Yuu quien se abrazaba a Mika-_

-está bien…Shinoa es la mamá, Yoichi es el hijo y Kimizuki es pouchi- _mencionaba Yuu a como sería su familia-_

-¿Qué has dicho?- _molesto un Kimizuki por ser elegido como la mascota de la familia-_

-entonces Mika puede ser el papà y así cuidaremos de nuestros hijos Yuu-chan y Yoichi-san- _decía Shinoa empujando a Yuu y quedarse junto a él que parecía divertirse con lo que veía-_

-si!- _estando casi todos de acuerdo irían a jugar hasta que-_

-acaso me están olvidando- _se acercaba una pequeña rubia con coletas a Shinoa-_

-mit-chan puede ser la abuela-

-olvídalo, en todo caso seré la mamá, creo me veo mejor junto a mi esposo- _parándose junto a Mika y abrazarlo-_

-yo soy la mamá, Mika no me es infiel- _ábranse desde el otros lado para terminar haciendo un sándwich Mika-_

-entonces por que no ambas son las hijas y yo seré el papà de todos- _decía un pequeño Mika antes de ser dejado sin aire y alejar a ambas niñas-_

-papi me les un cuento- _lo tomaba Mitsuba del brazo-_

-no, yo quiero ir a pasear a pochi con papà- _mencionaba Shinoa tomándolo de la otra mano-_

-¡basta! de todo cazo Mika es mío y no será de ninguna- _las alegaba Yuu el cual parecía lloraría al ver como zangoloteaban a su mejor amigo-_

-no te metas, Yuu-chan es un niño malo por ver a papà con otros ojos _\- decía la pequeña Shinoa-_

-Shinoa castiguemos a Yuu-chan-

-sí, puchi tras el- _en ese momento los tres comenzaron a corretear a Yuu-chan que era seguido por sus "hermanas" y un "perro"-_

-deténganse esto no es divertido, waaaa!-

-Yuu-chan- _miraba Mika como su amigo corría intentando no ser alcanzado-_

-descuida no le harán nada, vayamos tras ellas, Mika-papà- _hablaba yo-chan para seguir con el juego-_

-si-

* * *

-los niños de la guardería son tan lindos, déjame abrazarlos-

-idiota, claro que no, creo usted no debería acercarse mucho a los niños menos cuando hace unas caras de lo más sospechosas-

-entonces puedo abrazar al padre de es niños- _tomándolo el mentón-_

 _-tsk-_

-bien vamos a detenernos e no ir más lejos que esto, - _se entrometía Shinya uno de los hermanos de Shinoa entre Guren y Ferid_ \- …ya que por ahí hay una celosa y molesta profesora que da miedo cuando se molesta-

Trabajar en la guardería no solo implica cuidar y educar a estos niños sino mantener a raya a otros educadores para que sepan cual es su trabajo realmente, es molesto y cansado, pero admito que ver a estos niños es agradable, además de alguna manera soy responsable de Yuuichirou a quien veo como un hermano menor y el parece verme como su familia ya que soy al único adulto a quien se acerca y no huye a esconderse tras de Mika o algún salón.

* * *

 **bien espero les agradara el pequeño onetshot, sin mas me despido,**  
 **sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**


End file.
